


untouchable, burning brighter than the sun

by tamquams



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Non-sexual showering together, the other foxes are only there for like half a second this is really just renison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamquams/pseuds/tamquams
Summary: We are all broken, Renee had once read.That’s how the light gets in.And, oh, the light was coming in.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	untouchable, burning brighter than the sun

**Author's Note:**

> howdy!! this really doesn't even have a plot and i just wrote it to practice my characterization of renee and allison, and i wasn't even going to post it, but honestly there isn't enough renison fic in the world so here you go. i hope you like it!!

“Is something on your mind, Renee?” Dan’s voice cut through Renee’s inner monologue as the ball whisked past her once again. Renee shook her head, but she wasn't convincing anyone.

She whacked the ball up the court, and Neil and Kevin diverged on it with startling fervor. To Dan she said, “Sorry, I’ve got a test tomorrow and I’m going over the material in my head.”

Dan obviously wasn’t buying it, but she nodded anyway. “Well, get your head in the game,” she said, jogging away. 

Renee smiled even though her teammates couldn’t see through her helmet and managed to deflect a shot from Neil. She sent the ball all the way to the other side of the court and then blinked a couple of times to clear her head. Their first game of the season was just a few weeks away, and they were national champions now with a reputation to uphold; there was no time to be pining on the court.

As if she sensed a challenge, Allison turned away from her mark on the inner court and faced Renee for a split second. Renee couldn’t be sure because of the helmet Allison wore, but she swore the other girl was smirking at her. She barely managed to block another shot on the goal from Neil.

“Nicky!” Dan yelled from somewhere nearby. “That’s the fifth shot Neil has taken on the goal in five minutes! Up your game if you don’t wanna be stuck here doing suicides all night!”

Well, at least Renee wasn’t the only person on her side of the court who was distracted. She watched from behind as the backliner shook out his entire body and adjusted his grip on his raquet. In her goalkeeper’s armor, she wasn’t afforded quite as much flexibility as her teammates, but she took a cue from Nicky and shook out her shoulders slightly. Across the court, Allison’s attention was drawn to her once again, and she was certain that the other girl was grinning this time. Allison’s racquet connected with the ball and sent it in Renee’s direction.

It never made it to goal; Dan intercepted and passed to Kevin, and Kevin took a shot that Andrew barely missed. “On that note,” Dan called out, tugging her gloves off, “hit the showers, foxes. I’ll see you in the morning.” She pulled off her helmet and started for the door.

In front of her goal, Renee removed her own gloves and helmet and brushed a damp lock of pink-and-white hair out from in front of her eyes. She took a few steps in the direction of the court door, but she hadn’t made it to half-court yet before Allison was stepping into her path.

“Distracted, Walker?” Allison teased, her fingers deftly removing the neck-guard just above her collar. “Our strikers are going to be in for quite the shock when they meet a real goalkeeper in a few weeks.”

Renee didn’t take the bait. She smiled as sweetly as ever as she stepped around Allison carefully, saying in a soft voice, “Neil and Kevin know how to hold their own on a court, and Andrew can shut out anyone.”

She didn’t have to look back to know that Allison was following her. “ _Almost_ anyone,” Allison corrected her. “And you’re a fox. You don’t settle for mediocrity.”

It took real effort for Renee to keep her smile from twisting into a smirk. She took two deep breaths and willed herself back into neutrality. “I’ll be better tomorrow,” she promised, although they both knew it could go either way. “I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Yeah?” Allison’s voice had gone from teasing to downright taunting as they entered the women’s locker room. “I can help with that.” 

Renee rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t repress her smile as Allison pushed her against the lockers and pressed their foreheads together. This close, Allison smelled good — the scent of sweat was almost completely masked by laundry detergent and coconut shampoo — and her skin was soft everywhere it touched Renee’s. Even through the dozen layers of clunky armor and thick jerseys between them, she swore she could feel Allison’s heartbeat speed up when Renee brought a hand to her cheek.

“Ugh, you guys,” Dan said as she stepped into the locker room, but one glance proved that she was grinning as she averted her eyes. “Get a room.”

“We _have_ a room,” Allison said without stepping out of Renee’s space. “Ever heard of knocking?”

Dan didn’t dignify that with a response; she just laughed and shook her head, opening her locker to grab her toiletries and heading toward the showers. When Renee risked another glance at her, Dan just winked, and Renee felt herself blush as she turned her unfocused gaze back on Allison.

“Where were we?” Allison said, her slender fingers moving to undo the straps on Renee’s goalie armor. Her hands were deft, and she made quick work of Renee’s undressing, not pausing until Renee was leaning against the lockers in just a sports bra and shorts. Allison smirked, a hungry look in her eyes. “Yes, that’s much better.”

Renee suppressed the urge to cross her arms over her exposed stomach. “And what about you?” she said with an arch of her eyebrow. Allison’s grin just widened and she removed her own gear eagerly.

“I don’t need to tell you that I’m not going to have sex with you in a locker room, right?” Renee said evenly. She bit her lip as Allison gave her a slow once-over, but by the time they were eye-to-eye again, they were both smiling.

Allison feigned innocence. “Who said anything about sex?” She braced one hand on either side of Renee’s head, boxing her in. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Walker. Maybe I just wanted to be comfortable while I had a conversation with my girlfriend.”

Renee nodded. “Of course.” She reached up one hand and rested it on Allison’s forearm, rubbing her thumb across the tender skin at the inside of her wrist. “Well, here I am, at your mercy. What would you like to talk about, sweetheart?”

Allison’s cheeks blushed bright pink. “Okay. That was a lie. Come take a shower with me.”

“I’m not having sex with you in the showers, either,” said Renee.

“Again, who said anything about sex?” Allison took a step backward, sliding her palm against Renee’s and then pulling her toward the showers. “Come on.”

Who was Renee to deny Allison anything that she wanted? They grabbed their bags and stripped out of their clothes, sliding into the same shower stall at the other end of the room from where Dan was finishing up. True to her word, Allison didn’t even smirk at Renee in her usual sultry manner; instead, she opened a bottle of shampoo and poured a bit into her hands, biting her lip self-consciously as she brought her hands up to lather the product into Renee’s damp hair.

The tenderness of Allison’s touch was nothing new — she had never been anything other than gentle with Renee, not because she thought she would hurt her but because she believed Renee deserved to be handled with care — but there was something so intensely intimate about having her hair washed by another person that it very nearly brought tears to Renee’s eyes. Allison’s gaze was adoring, her hands were reverent, and when she rinsed Renee’s hair and began to condition it, Renee had to close her eyes and tilt her head back just to bask in it all for a glorious moment. 

“You like that?” Allison said softly as she began to rinse Renee’s hair again. It could have been a teasing comment, and it could have been sexual, but it lacked the heat for either; instead, it was caring. Like she wanted to know if Renee enjoyed it so she might do it again. Renee just nodded, smiling a rare open-mouthed smile, and Allison blushed.

When Renee’s light hair was rinsed clean and brushed back over her shoulders, she reached down and got her own handful of shampoo, quirking a questioning eyebrow at Allison as she stood up straight. Allison smiled back, the near-nervousness in her expression entirely out of place on her usually-confident face. Renee herself felt nervous, but it was the good kind of nervous, the butterflies-in-your-stomach type of nervous, and she steadied her hands and brought them to Allison’s hair.

The intimacy of letting another person wash your hair, Renee thought, was ruled by the feeling of being vulnerable and allowing somebody to care for you. The other side of the coin, washing another person’s hair, was intimate because that person was trusting you with everything. They were foxes — they were fundamentally damaged — trust was not something that came easily — and yet.

And yet, Renee covered Allison’s eyes as she rinsed the soap out of her hair, and she massaged the conditioner with greater care than she had performed nearly any task in her life. It made no sense. How could they have lived the lives they had, and still be able to do this with each other? Allison was one of the most aggressive players on their court. Renee could kill a man and walk away without a scratch on her. How could they be gentle? How could they be kind?

 _We are all broken_ , Renee had once read. _That’s how the light gets in._

And, oh, the light was coming in.

She rinsed the conditioner out of Allison’s hair and then began to lather her in body wash, her touch loving but not sexual. She thought of Allison’s hair in the morning, and Allison’s laughter in her ear, and Allison singing along with her throwback playlist in the car. Allison, dancing around their dorm. Allison, brawling it out on the court. Allison, Allison, Allison.

The light was everywhere.

When Allison rinsed the soap off her body and began to wash the sweat from Renee’s skin, her touch was worshipful. She was gentle with every inch of her, not just her scraped knees and bruised knuckles, and when they were both clean Allison leaned forward and pressed a soft, warm kiss to the hollow of Renee’s throat.

 _I could stay here forever_ , Renee thought. _I could live in this moment and never be unhappy again._

Out loud, she said, “I’m in love with you.”

She should have been hesitant to say it; she should have been afraid. This thing with Allison was still somewhat new, and it hadn’t even been a year since Seth’s death — she shouldn’t have said it, and if she had to say it, she should have been nervous, but she wasn’t. She was giving Allison the power to destroy her, but it didn’t frighten her. She was just telling her the truth. 

Still, it was the greatest relief of Renee’s life when Allison smiled as wide as she could and said, “That’s good, because I’m in love with you, too.”

They were both very quiet under the stream of water, grinning at each other, until somewhere nearby they heard Dan’s voice say, “That was really sweet, and I’m happy for you two, but I can’t lock up until everyone’s gone, so do you think you could get dressed and continue your moment outside?”

Allison and Renee’s laughter exploded out of them and echoed off every steamy surface in the room.

The light had gotten in, and it was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> well, i hope you enjoyed!! plus i hope you're all staying safe and doing well!! as always, you're welcome to come interact with me on tumblr, i'm @wespers and i'm an adam parrish and matt boyd lovebot ♡ p.s. the title comes from untouchable by taylor swift!


End file.
